hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine (Mega Walls)
' The Herobrine class uses supernatural abilities to attack and destroy his enemies.' The Herobrine class is a starter class in Mega Walls. Don't know what Mega Walls is? Read about it here. Information Difficulty: Easy ★☆☆☆ Type: Fighter, Damage Energy Per Hit: 25 Upgrades Notice: Since herobrine is starter class, Kit and ability are maximum upgraded. - Kits Herobrine is the only starter kit with Diamond sword, meaning it can deal high damage. The armor however is very weak, only with Iron Helmet. Though you had highly effective healing potion. Max Upgrade V - Iron Helmet(Unbreaking X, Aqua Affinity I, Protection II, Projectile Protection I), Diamond Sword(Unbreaking X), 3 Steaks, 2 Potion of Heal(7 HP)+Regeneration V, 2'' Potion of Speed II(0:15)'' - Wrath ABILITY Unleash the wrath of Herobrine striking all nearby enemies for X damage. 1 second cooldown. Easily spammable due to high energy per hit. The damage are ignore armor Max Upgrade V - Does 4.5 Damage - Power PASSIVE Killing an enemy grants you 85% increased melee damage for X seconds. With this ability, you can kill multiple enemies easier Default I - 4 Seconds Upgrade II - 5 Seconds Max Upgrade III - 6 seconds - Flurry PASSIVE Every X attack grants Speed II for 3 seconds and Regeneration I for 5 seconds. You can use this skill to chase down enemy or run away. Upgrade doesn't increase speed boost and regeneration duration. Default I - Every fifth attack Upgrade II - Every fourth attack Max Upgrade III - Every third attack - Treasure Hunter GATHERING Increase the chance to find treasure chests by X% when mining. Can be useful when searching foods Default I - 140% Upgrade II - 200% Max Upgrade III - 300% ---- PRESTIGE PERK ENDER CHEST PERK Allow player have private storage with X rows Default I - 3 rows Upgrade II - 4 rows Max Upgrade III - 5 rows Tips and Tricks * When upgrading the Herobrine Class, try to upgrade Herobrine's starting kit and Wrath; make them your priority. When both are at around level 6/7, proceed to max out your kit first; the Diamond Sword can prove very useful in difficult battles. Wrath is also very useful in groupfights or even 1v1s as Wrath charges fast and can drain off the opponents' health unknowingly, making it a lethal threat when maxed * Herobrine is one of, if not, the best class for defending the wither, its high Energy Per Hit can help you charge up Wrath 2-5 times a fight when defending. Combined with your sword hits, the enemy will be gone in a blink of an eye! It is also a good class for farm killing. Hit you sword, spawn wrath, get strength by killing, annihilate the rest for coins, AND REPEAT! * The Herobrine is a class that performs very well in outnumbered battles, due to its strength and speed. Strength two will enchant your weapon with four sharpness levels, so you would have a diamond sword(sharpness 4) for 2 up to 6 seconds. * Herobrine starts out relatively weak, and only gets a diamond sword at max kit level. This means that people who try to gain diamond stuff earlier in the kit, could better buy themselves a hero class, because 10000 coins is a lot less than a max kit. * Fully upgraded Herobrine is one of the top classes in Mega Walls. Its strength also lies in the fact that it can shred people while they are drinking (health) potions. * There is a chance of getting Speed II when hitting somebody, use this to your advantage, pretend to run away, this'll let them think you're at low health, then turn around and hit them or even kill them! This is not a option if there is one coming from the left/right or in front, or being grouped. * Mining is also a good way of getting alot of chests because you have a default chance of getting chests of 100% and the Herobrine mining skill gives ALOT of chests at Max level stacking up to about 200% of finding chests. * Always participate in group fights when using the Herobrine Class: Target the ones with either, weaker armor, or lower health. Once you kill them, fully utilize your strength buff to pick the others off one by one. Category:Mega Walls classes Category:Work in Progress